The real reason
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Jack asks Bobby a few questions while he's recovering in the hospital. He gets answers he never thought he would hear from his older brother.


**The real reason**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

"It's Sweet Child O'Mine. You idiot!" Jack snapped at the television as a contestant on a game show missed naming a song that just played.

"Easy sweetheart. You'll get yourself worked up." Bobby chuckled sitting next to the hospital bed his youngest brother had been lying in for nearly a month.

"How can they miss something played by Guns N' Roses? Honestly!" Jack exclaimed.

"Alright Jack, calm down before I get the nurse to dope your a**." Bobby laughed.

"No." Jack whined. "I hate needles. This stupid IV is still creeping me out."

"Then relax Jackie. So an idiot missed the name of a song. No reason to get your panties twisted." Bobby said.

"Still an idiot." Jack muttered.

"Alright sweetheart. I'll find a way to get you on the show and then you can prove everybody's stupid for not knowing music." Bobby said.

"That's all I ask." Jack joked.

"Yeah and next thing you'll be asking me to keep all those fan boys off of you."

"Would you drop that already Bobby? You _know_ I'm not gay."

"Jack, wether I know it or not, you know that I'll accept you either way. You're my brother after all."

"Why do you do that Bobby?" Jack asked.

"Call you gay?"

"That and why do you always try to protect me and keep me outta things?" Jack asked. "Why wouldn't you let me tag along on some of the stuff you, Angel and Jerry did when we were younger?"

Bobby lost all playfullness and turned serious. "I have my reasons Jack." he said.

"What reasons are those? Was it something I did? What reasons did you have that you would push me away?"

"I never pushed you away Jack." Bobby stated. "I just had reasons to not get you involved in any of the s**t I got myself into. I didn't want to drag you down with me. In all honesty, the reason that I never let you get involved like that was because you still have some kind of innocence left that the three of us lost years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Look me, Jerry and Angel all came from messed up lives. We each basically thought that everyday was a fight for survival. We all did what we had to in order to make sure we were even fed. By the time Ma took us in we were so lost that even she couldn't help us find ourselves. We were so engraved with that 'survival of the fittest' instinct that it still stuck with us after all this time. But you on the other hand...You were still young enough that you never got that instinct stuck in your mind. Yea you had a worse history than we did but you never had to find ways to survive like we did. Ma took you in when you still had a chance to make something of yourself. You still have some kind of untouched innocence that your f***ed up childhood didn't take. Somehow you held onto it all these years. I noticed it too. I guess that's why I don't let you get involved with some of this crazy s**t I put myself in. Guess I want you to stay that innocent little kid you were when you first came to us."

"I'm not as innocent anymore Bobby."

"Yeah but you still have this kind of goodness in you Jack. Something I wish that I had. I don't want to see you loose that. Really, that's the reason I'm so protective of you. You're the only good one of us and I want to see you make something of yourself. Don't be like me Jackie."

"But I wanna be like you."

Bobby looked at Jack a little questioningly.

"Why do you think I even came out of my shell when mom took me in?" Jack asked. "I saw how tough you were. You weren't scared of anything. I wanted to be like that."

"I didn't show it but was scared Jack. I was scared of a lot of things." Bobby said. "My biggest fear was that something would happen to the people that became my family. Especially you because I did noticed that you did look up to me for a lot of things."

"Still do." Jack said with a small smile. "It's natural for the little brother to look up to his big brother."

Bobby lightly smiled.

"Just don't get into the same trouble I get into Jack. You're still a good kid. I don't wanna see you get a bad history like me." he said.

"I won't Bobby." Jack promised.

"Good."

"Just one more question."

"Ok."

"Why do you think I'm gay?"

"You really wanna know the real reason for that?"


End file.
